Stargazing
by rachybaby
Summary: James wins Lily's heart with a little bit of stargazing.


**Stargazing**

Lily Evans was making her way up the winding staircase that led to the top of the astronomy tower, she tended to head up there when she couldn't sleep and tonight was no different. Lily opened the door at the top of the tower and stepped out onto the balcony used for classes, closing the door behind her she walked to the middle of the balcony, conjured a fur blanket to lie on. Placing her hands behind her head Lily sighed and stared up at the clear starry sky she loved so much.

She didn't know how long she lay there and jumped out her skin when the door opened, praying it wasn't Filch she sat bolt upright and got the shock of her life.

"Potter?" James jumped.

"Lily!"

"What are you doing here?" they asked together.

James smiled, "Ladies first".

Lily blushed, "Oh I'm just stargazing" James chuckled.

"I didn't know you liked astronomy" Lily smiled.

"Like? I love astronomy, it's so interesting, all those galaxies with stars and planets in them, just makes you wonder doesn't it? Are we alone?" James grinned.

"I know what you mean, can I join you?" Lily shrugged.

"On one condition, you stay quiet" James chuckled again.

"You have a deal" Lily smiled and shifted over so James could join her on the blanket.

For half an hour they lay in silence side by side only breaking it to point out their favourite constellations when they saw them.

"I love it up here, it's so quiet and because it is the highest point of Hogwarts you can see everything" James chuckled.

"It's not the highest point" Lily looked sideways at him, sceptically.

"Yes it is" James shook his head.

"It's not and you can only get to it by broom" Lily rolled her eyes.

"You lie" said Lily but James could hear laughter in her voice.

"I can prove it" Lily didn't respond, "Unless you're happy to falsely believe I'm a liar?" Lily shook her head.

"That's not it" James rolled onto his sighed and propped his head up on his hand.

"Then what is stopping you?"

"I'm..." Lily sighed, "I'm scared of flying" James grinned.

"Well there's only one way to get over a fear".

"You are not getting me on a broomstick!" James grinned.

"Ok, then you won't get the best few of the night sky and Hogwarts" Lily scowled.

"That's blackmail" James laid back on his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lily scowled, me was laughing at her she could hear it.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not" said James a grin plastered on his face.

"I hate you" Lily pouted.

"I know" Lily scowled.

"Fine, show me these supposed fantastic views!" James grinned and pulled out his wand.

"Accio silver arrow" Lily groaned slightly, she was not going to enjoy this.

A minute later a broomstick flew up onto the balcony and stopped next to James; "Come on the brave heart" Lily scowled, he was still mocking her.

"I fall to my death and I'll come back and haunt you" James laughed.

"You really think I'd let you fall?" his sudden sincerity made Lily feel she could trust him.

"No I don't think you would" James grinned.

"Hop on then" Lily gave him a look. James swung his leg over the broomstick, "Hop on" he repeated.

"Err..." James grinned.

"Hop on behind me and hold onto my waist" Lily nodded and swung her leg over the broomstick behind James and wrapped her arms around his waist gently, "Ready?"

"No, not really" James grinned and kicked off; Lily squeaked with fear, tightened her grip and buried her shoulder in his shoulder.

"Git!" James laughed.

"You won't see a thing unless you look".

"Scared!" Lily squeaked.

"Thought you were a Gryffindor. Are you a lion or a mouse?"

"Mouse" she squeaked and James laughed out loud and pulled the broom to a stop in mid-air.

"Come on Lily look" Lily squeaked with fear. "Please?" Lily took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, took her head off the James' back and loosened her grip on his waist. "Like the view?" Lily looked down.

They were about twenty feet above Hogwarts and could see the entire castle, grounds and Forbidden Forest.

"Wow" Lily whispered.

"Told you" grinned James, "Look up" Lily did.

"Oh my! It's so beautiful! You can see stars up here that you can't see on the astronomy tower" James grinned at the awe in her voice.

"Wanna stand on the highest point of the castle?"

"Yes"

"Hang on then" Lily retightened her grip on his waist and he dived.

Lily screamed.

As quickly as he'd dived James levelled the broom out and lowered it to the flattened top of the highest tower. Lily sighed with relief when she felt her feet touch the solid top of the tower.

"You're so mean" she whispered.

"You loved it really" James grinned.

Lily laughed and nodded, "Like on a rollercoaster when it goes over the top of the initial climb".

"What's a roller coaster?" Lily grinned and looked up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful, I could stay up here forever" Lily turned to look at another part of the sky and found herself face to with James, her hands on his chest and he was grinning at her.

She smiled back at him, "I told you I could show you a better view" Lily's smile widened.

"Yes you did, thank you".

"You're welcome" and then he kissed her. Gently pressing his lips to hers.

Lily's eyelids closed of their accord and her hands slid up his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. James slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into him but Lily turned her head away.

"James..."

"One chance Lily, give me once chance" she looked back to him and emerald eyes met hazel and she could see his sincerity in his eyes.

"Ok, one chance" James grinned and kissed her again.

"Come on, if we stay out any later Filch will have us for breakfast" said James.

Lily nodded, "Ok, do me a favour though?"

"What's that?" asked James a huge grin on his face as they remounted his broomstick.

"Do that dive again" James laughed.

"Not so afraid of flying then?"

"Oh I still hate it but the adrenaline rush is great" James shook his head in amusement.

"Hold on then" Lily gripped his waist tightly and they just dropped off the top of the tower, Lily screamed, James spiralled round the tower and came to land on the balcony they had left.

"That was so cool!" James laughed.

"Like a rolly what's it?" Lily gave him a confused look and laughed at him.

"It's a rollercoaster James!"

"Yeah that" Lily shook her head in amusement.

"Come on before Filch finds us, we may be Heads but he'd still give us detention" James grinned.

"Yeah he would" he took Lily's hand in his and together they headed back to Gryffindor.

After saying 'goodnight' James headed up to his dorm where he found the rest of the Marauders still awake.

"Where've you been?" asked Sirius.

James just grinned at him and sat on his bed.

"Where have you been?" Sirius demanded again.

"I have just won the heart of our dear Miss Lily Evans" stated James as calmly as he could while grinning like a mad man.

Remus sat bolt upright while Sirius and Peter just gawped at him.

"YOU WHAT?!" James laughed.

"You heard" Remus shook his head.

"No I didn't think I did, please repeat".

"Lily's agreed to give me a chance".

"How the _hell_ did you manage that?" demanded Remus and James grinned and started to tell them what had happened.

_Fin._

**A/N: Any good? Review?**


End file.
